Time Out
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: It seems like Skwisgaar and Toki spend half of their time just fighting like small children, Nathan is getting sick of it and finds a way to try and settle his two fighting guitarists down.


They were at it again; they had been fighting for two hours give or take. Nathan was trying to drown the sound out, turning the volume on the TV in the living room up trying to cover up the sound of two Scandinavian guitarists screaming at one another. At first they had been fighting in English then it dissolved into Norwegian, Nathan guessed it was Norwegian; he didn't fucking know and didn't care. Now they were back to fighting in English.

"You're just jealous, I play faster than you" Toki yelled, he stood on his tip toes to try and appear the same height as the lead guitarist, but it just made him look like a small dog barking at a big dog.

"Psh jealous, I'm not jealous of you. You're the one going into my dressers, stealing my pants and shirts like some little weirdo. Just confess it, you want to be me."

"Do not, you're lame and you look like girl"

"Do not!"

Skwisgaar shoved Toki, the younger man stumbled back a bit; that flicker of rage went through his ice blue eyes and literally a second later Skwisgaar was on his ass with a very pissed off Norwegian on top of him punching and slapping at him. Skwisgaar grabbed a hand full of Toki's hair pulling, he pushed at the younger man's face yelling at him to get the fuck off of him.

Nathan growled deep in his throat, that was it he was sick of this shit. He shut the TV off and got up, he grabbed Toki by the middle with one arm effortlessly lifting the tantrum throwing rhythm guitarist up into the air. He carried the brunette over to a corner and dropped him on his ass, he went over to Skwisgaar who sat on the floor completely disheveled and angry looking, he picked him up by the back of his shirt and shoved him onto the couch. Both of his band mates looked at him glaring.

"Okay that's it I can't take this shit anymore."

"What shit?" Skwisgaar asked all anger gone, he sounded confused.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"You two, you're driving me fucking crazy. All you assholes do is scream at each other and fight like fucking kids. So I'm going to treat you like kids, you assholes stay here until you can learn to behave and stop fucking driving me insane."

"Who says, you can't tell us what to do." Skwisgaar started to get up, Nathan shoved him back down.

"No stay, you too Toki"

The younger man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the black haired singer.

"Turn around and face the wall. Do it. Good."

Nathan sat back down on the couch, turned the TV back on at a less deafening volume and tried to get back into the show he'd attempted to watch before his friends drove him fucking crazy. The peaceful silence lasted nearly twelve minutes.

"This is totally dildos why do I have to be in time out, I'm an adult." Skwisgaar complained.

"Not when you act like a fucking ten year old."

"Why can't I just go to my room, Skwisgaar started it. Stupid whore."

Skwisgaar turned to look at the other man, "Don't call me a stupid whore, immature little baby."

"Will you two shut the fuck up, Toki face the fucking wall. Skwisgaar shut the fuck up."

"Gods what's your problem, lady time of the month?"

"I will punch you both in the face if you don't stop pissing me off." Nathan threatened already balling his right hand into a fist.

Both guitarists went quiet; they had never been punched by Nathan, but they both had been slapped across the face by the behemoth lead singer and knew just how horribly it hurt. Everything calmed down again, both of his band mates not wanting to piss the singer off more than he already was. Pickles came into the room half an hour later looking at Toki in the corner then Skwisgaar quietly sulking on the couch.

"Uh Nathan what's going on?"

"Time out, they won't stop pissing me off."

The drummer smirked earning dirty looks from both Scandinavians.

"That's some funny shit, what they do piss on the floor or something?"

Pickles sat down next to the singer.

"They keep fighting like kids or something, can't watch TV when they do that shit."

Nathan was actually surprised they lasted this long without getting on his nerves too badly, he was surprised when it took another twenty minutes for the complaining to start.

"Nathan can't we just go hang out or whatever?"

"You guys just fucking fight."

"We won't fight honest, I'll be good; just watch Skwisgaar play guitar or something."

"Yeah we won't fight, we'll hang out in my room." Skwisgaar offered hoping Nathan would dismiss them.

"I don't know, you guys kind of just fucking bitch all the time. Like over everything."

"Yeah dude what's with that, like a fucking married couple or some shit."

Both guitarists purposefully ignored the comment.

"Please Nathan I want to hang out with Skwisgaar, I promise we won't fight anymore."

"Come on man just let them hang out or else they'll just bitch about being bored for the next hour."

Nathan grunted, "Eh whatever fine, go fucking jack off or something. I don't care, just don't fucking piss me off anymore."

"Thank you Nathan"

"Whatever"

Both men quickly left going to Skwisgaar's room. The peace and quiet lasted maybe two hours before the sound of yelling then the sound of something most likely highly expensive breaking sounded through Mordhaus which followed thumping and more screaming.

"God damn it"

"Dude they're at it again"

"You know what I don't fucking care, I'm done; you handle it."

"Why the fuck do I gotta do it, you're fucking problem." Pickles whined.

"cause I'm sick of it, I've been looking after them all fucking day. I'm fucking tired man I can't handle this bull shit, you fucking handle it."

"Fine I'll go check"

The drummer got up from the couch disappearing to go and separate the two guitarists who he found on the floor pulling at each others hair and he was pretty sure Toki was trying to bite Skwisgaar's face but he couldn't really swear to that, he did not know what was up with the kid and biting. After three unsuccessful tries he managed to pry them apart.

"If ya guys don't knock it off I'm sending Nathan in here to kick your asses."

The two musicians sat on the bed mumbling and complaining under their breath. They looked fucking ridiculous, hair tangled and frizzy from being pulled at so much, both had bruises on their arms and faces, and Skwisgaar's shirt was torn from Toki pulling at it so damn much. Pickles went back to the living room when they both promised to stop acting like children, it lasted an hour.


End file.
